Trust Never Again
by firefairy16
Summary: what happens when an old friend makes a move on the girl of your dreams? something bad and good. aaml
1. Chapter 1

Ages:

Ash 19

Misty 19 , 4 months older than Ash

Gary 19

"So Gary, what's up?", asked the red-headed gym leader.

"Oh, the usual.", answered Gary. Now she's mine, he thought.

"Hey let go over.", he said pointing to an opening in the forest.

"Okay.", misty said uneasily.

Why does he want to go over there, she thought.

Suddenly, Gary grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him. He started kissing her. She froze, then she felt his hands feeling her. Misty tried to fight back, but Gary pushed her to the ground and started kissing her neck.

"Gary. Stop!", Misty cried, trying to get him off her.

Meanwhile…….

Ash and Pikachu were heading back to Pallet after getting back form Sinnoh.

"Pika?", Pikachu said, climbing onto Ash's head.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?", asked the spikey haired trainer.

"Pikachu!", Pikachu cried jumping off Ash's head and running towards the forest.

"Pikachu, wait up!", Ash shouted.

"GARY! STOP!", cried a girl's voice.

"Huh?! That sounded like-", Ash started.

Crash! A yellow flash lit up the night sky.

Ash ran in the direction of where the flash came. He came to the opening and saw a disturbing sight . He saw Misty on the ground with tears running down her face. Her shirt lay a few feet from her.

Ash saw Gary stand up. He had a lot of scratches and bruises. Gary saw Ash and got nervous.

"Gary what were you doing?", Ash screamed.

Hearing Ash's voice, Misty got up and ran behind Ash. She clung to his shirt, tears still streaming down her face.

"What did you do to her?", Ash asked angrily.

"Oh you know showing some love.", Gary replied simply.

"Pikachu, thundershock!", Ash commanded.

"Pi Ka CHU!", Pikachu cried, releasing a weak electric attack

"Ash, what did you do that for?", Gary asked weakly.

"You hurt Misty. I don't know how, but I'll find out.", Ash said.

"Protecting your little girlfriend won't help. I'll get what I want from her someday.", Gary said walking away from them.

When Gary was out of sight, Ash turned his attention to Misty, who was sitting by a rock with her face buried in her hands.

"Pika chu.", Pikachu said patting Misty's leg.

"Misty, what happened?", Ash asked gently, putting an arm around her.

"He was trying to have sex with me.", Misty said between sobs.

"That bastard!", Ash muttered angrily.

Ash walked over to where her shirt was. He picked it up and sighed. The shirt had a big rip in it. He then took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"Huh? Why are you giving me your shirt?", Misty asked wiping her eyes.

"I don't think you want to wear this.", he said holding up her ripped shirt.

"Thanks for saving me Ash.", Misty said.

"I think you should thank Pikachu. He heard you scream.", Ash said.

"Thank you Pikachu."

"Pika cha.", Pikachu said jumping onto her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

"Let's get you home.", Ash said.

Here's chappy one for one of the two new fanfics that i'm writing. plz r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I worked really hard on this chapter. Thank you HannahsaurusRex for the great review.

Ash took Misty back to her house. Her sisters were sitting in the living room watching a movie on tv.

"Ash?! What are you doing here? And, like, where is your sh-", Daisy started.

"Misty!", Violet exclaimed rushing over to Misty.

"Misty what happened?", Lily asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Gary.", Ash muttered looking towards the forest.

"What do you mean 'Gary'?", Daisy asked.

"Gary tried to have sex with me.", Misty said breaking into sobs again.

"And he seemed to be such a gentleman.", Violet said.

"Pikachu heard her scream.", Ash said.

"Pika.", Pikachu said nodding.

"We were on our way back to Pallet.", Ash added.

Misty's sisters took her up stairs to her room while Ash sat on the couch (btw Misty still has his shirt on). Daisy came down with Ash's shirt in hand.

"Thanks, Ash.", Daisy said.

"No problem.", he replied putting his shirt on.

"You can stay the night if you want.", Daisy offered.

"I think I'll stay. Pikachu's already asleep.", Ash said.

The next morning Ash woke up to find Pikachu not on his backpack.

_Where did Pikachu go_, he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was in Misty's room because he heard her crying.

"Pikachu, what am I going to do?", Misty asked Pikachu.

"Pika chu pika pi pi chu.", Pikachu said jumping into her lap.

"Pikachu, where are you?", they heard Ash whisper from the hallway.

"Pika pi.", Pikachu said.

"Pikachu what are you doing in Mist-", Ash started.

"Ash.", Misty said.

"Yeah, Misty. What's up?", Ash said coming into Misty's room.

"I just wanted to thank you and Pikachu for saving me last night."

"No problem."

"I can't believe Gary would do that to me."

"One thing's for sure, he's not my friend anymore."

"Same here."

"What were you doing with him last night anyway?"

"We were taking a walk when he said that he wanted to go over towards the stream… and that's when he started to…you know."

"If he tries to hurt you again, I'll do everything I can to protect you."

"Ash you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You're one of my best friends, I won't let anyone harm my friends."

"But why? My sisters can protect me."

"Mist, there's only so much they can do."

"I know but…"

"Misty, how do you expect your sisters to protect you?"

"Well they won't let me leave the gym-"

"What does that have to do with them protecting you? Misty, I'll protect you from Gary. I'll call Brock and he'll protect you too."

"Ash, you said that Pikachu heard my scream. Just how far away were you?"

"I don't know. A quarter mile."

"That's why it didn't take Pikachu long enough to get to me."

"I guess so."

"Ash, I love you."

"Misty-"

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long, but I've-"

Ash captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Misty looked at Ash in surprise, but she let her body relax as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Ash broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too.", he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Ash and Misty went for walk. They didn't talk much. They were just enjoying each others company. That was until…

"Pika!", Pikachu said as it released static from its cheeks.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?", Misty asked.

"Is there something th-", Ash started.

SPLASH!!

"You're mine.", a voice said, grabbing Misty.

"Ash! Help!", Misty cried.

"Shut you bitch.", the voice said, covering her mouth.

Meanwhile, Daisy had just gotten off the phone with Brock, telling him about last night's events.

"Hey Daisy, shouldn't Ash and Misty, like, have gotten back by now.", Violet said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah they've, like, been gone for a long time.", she replied.

Back to Ash and Pikachu….

Ash had just recovered from the hydro pump. He looked around him. Where's Misty? Pikachu was nowhere to be found either.

"Starraptor, I choose you.", Ash shouted as the bird pokemon appeared.

"Starraptor!"

"Starraptor find Misty."

"Star."

"Pikachu can you sense Misty's scent?"

"Pi Pi Pika…."

Back to Misty…

"Who are you?", Misty asked her captor.

"You should know who I am.", a male voice said.

"GARY!"

"That's right. Ash will never find you here."

"Where is here?"

"Mt. Moon."

"You bastard(aahhh bastard disease is spreading). Why did you bring me here?"

"To get what I want of course."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would dare."

bastard disease- a disease when you keep saying the word bastard. (okay I made that up, but hey imagination is the key to any fanfic right)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok im back peoples. Sorry for the wait.plz r&r

Ash and Pikachu ,along with Starraptor, searched for any sign Misty.

"Pika pi!", Pikachu exclaimed sniffing the air in the direction of Mt. Moon.

"Pikachu do smell something?", Ash asked his yellow companion.

"Pikachu."

"Starraptor fly to Mt. Moon and look for anything suspicious."

"Star."

"I hope we find Misty. I'm getting worried.", Ash said to Pikachu.

"Star."

"Starraptor, did you find anything?"

"Star.", it said nodding its head.

"Come on Pikachu let's go. Starraptor lead the way."

Misty

"You're not going to get away with this Gary.", Misty said.

"Oh I think I will.", he said.

"Ash will find us."

"Oh he may find us but he won't get here in time. Electavire watch for Ash. Keep him from getting in here."

"Electavire."

"Now to down to business."

Please Ash get here, Misty thought as Gary got closer to her.

Ash

"Starraptor good job. You deserve a nice long rest.", Ash said recalling Staraptor.

"Pikachu pi.", Pikachu growled, emitting small sparks from his cheeks.

"What's wrong Pikachu?", Ash asked his friend.

"Pikachu.", Pikachu said looking into the bushes.

"Is something there?"

"Electavire."

"Oh crud. It's Gary's Electavire. Charizard, I choose you."

"Electa Vire.", it said releasing a huge jolt of electricity towards the black haired boy.

"Pikachu volt tackle, Charizard flamethrower!"

"Pikapikapikapikapikapika"

"Charizard(its hard to do the sound that charizard makes so just go with it)"

"Electa…..Vire", it said fainting.

"Ok lets head into the mountain.", Ash said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pika.", Pikachu said raising its ears twitching them slightly.

"What's up Pikachu? You hear someone else in this tunnel?", Ash asked it.

"Pika.", it said nodding, while Charizard, who was lighting the way, pointed deep into the darkness. Ash could see a faint light at the end.

"Let's go you two.", Ash said.

"Gary stop!", cried a feminine voice.

Misty, Ash thought quickening his pace.

Ash came to a big boulder hiding something, like a secret room.

"Charizard, take down and Pikachu, iron tail.", Ash commanded.

BOOM!CRASH!

The boulder was smashed into a million pieces instantly. It revealed two figures on the ground. A few articles of clothing scattered on the floor. Ash saw the horrible scene before him. Misty on the ground in nothing but her undergarments and Gary, hovering above her in nothing but his boxers, had been kissing her neck. Misty was in tears.

"You son of a BITCH! Pikachu volt tackle, Charizard protect Misty!", Ash yelled.

"Pikapikapikapikapikapika.."

"Ahhhhh!", Gary shouted.

"Misty are you ok?", Ash asked as soon as Charizard had helped her up.

"Ash.", Misty said, running over to him. He pulled her close.

"Umbreon shadow ball!", Gary commanded.

"Charizard, flamethrower."

"Ummm Bre."

"Charizard."

BOOM!

"Blastoise, Hydro cannon!"

"Oh shit!", Ash said. "Pika.", Pikachu said, positioning itself in front of Misty.

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

"Pika.", Pikachu refused.

"Togetic."

"Togetic?", Misty asked.

The little pokemon, whom Misty was so fond of ever since it was a little Togepie, appeared. She looked angry.

"What the fuck?", Gary said angrily.

"Tooogetic!", Togetic waved its arms from side to side.

"Ahhh!", Gary shouted, as he was lifted into the air.

Thud.

"Gary Oak. Come out here with your hands in the air.", a voice said from outside.

"Office Jenny. Shit.", Gary said leaving though a hole in the back of the "room".

"Pikachu.", Pikachu said picking Misty's shirt up but unfortunately it was only half there.

"Pikachu did you accidently scorch it with you volt tackle.", Misty asked sweetly accepting the torn shirt that Pikachu offered her.

"Here Misty.", Ash said, handing her his shirt yet again.

"Thanks Ash.", she said.

"Hey no prob.", he replied.

"No for saving me. I couldn't care less about my clothes right now. I never really expected you to go through so much trouble to save me again.", she said.

"You want to know why I saved you?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He then kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you too, Ash." Misty pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
